sara sohma story
by shakiru1256
Summary: i am a new girl in the high school anyway i meet yuki and the sohma family also i meet tohru i can also turn into a zodiac animal you will have to read to find out what i turn in to anyway i'll fix it later


**SARA SOHMA'S STORY part 1**

well here i am at Kaibara High School it's my first year here the tour has been done the day before and it is my first day of being in this school hey there is another student over there maybe i can introduce myself and i might be able to get to know him i walk over to him and looks at me and i say "hello i'm sara sohma i'm the new girl here and i wanted to meet you whats your name?" the boy says "my name is yuki nice to meet you sara" i say "nice to meet you too yuki" the first bell rings and i go on to my first class the teacher calls me up to the front and introduces me to the class i stay quiet because i was nervous after all it was my first day some kid snickers then i say annoyied "what was that smart alec" he dips his head and I smirk and then sit down in my seat at the end of class a boy walks over to and says'hmm i like the way you stopped that kid from making fun of you by the way my name is kyo" i say oh hello kyo my name is sara sohma nice to meet you" then he says "your last name is sohma?" i say "yes it is why?" he doesn't say anything he just walks away i think for a second, shrug then i pack my class supplies then go to the next class i get seated next to a girl i say "hello" but that was all i said because i was doing my work the girl passed me a note it said" hello my name is tohru honda i heard your the new kid i also heard that your last name is sohma are you by any chance related to the sohma family in this town? "i write a note back saying "i maybe related to them but i'm not sure i'll have to do research on my family then i'll tell you tommorrow at school" she says nothing else then the bell rings for the between class break i meet up with a kid in the hall i say "hello i'm the new kid my name is sara sohma what's your name?" he says "my name is Shigure Sohma nice to meet you sara and you said your last name is sohma?" i say "yes it is" he nods and walks off i shrug then the bell rings for lunch as i walk through the hall way i stop by the bathroom but just as a go near the door i trip and falls on a boy i turn into a zodiac rat and all the kids run just then the three boys kyo,Shigure,and yuki walk near me also the girl tohru walks near me i back against the bathroom door scared to death not knowing whats going on then all of the sudden yuki picks me up i start shaking heavily he pets me and I slowly stop shaking then he says to the others "guys we need to get her out of here before she changes back and the teachers find out about her being a "rat" in the school they might try to kill her" when he says that i faint he shakes me with his finger i slowly come too but only a little i can hear them talking and 1 on my eyes are slightly open i hear my clothes being picked up by someone then i felt like being shaken they were running with me in yuki's hand they run outside the school and to their house they lay me on a couch i lay there motionless for a few minutes then i slowly try to get up i wobble but manage to stand up then I say weakly " what...what happened" then i look at myself then I start to panic yuki holds me still and says "its ok you will turn back to normal in a little bit ok?" i say "umm ok" then a cloud of smoke appears i turn back to normal but i am naked i grab a close blanket i could get and wrap myself in it and say " umm uhh can 1 of you get my clothes please" kyo goes and grabs my clothes i walk into the bathroom they have in their house i get dressed and walk out i say "i...i'm really sorry..." yuki says "why are you sorry?" i then say "you seen my in the form of a rat and you still say that?" then he says "i know what is up with you sara you are cursed by the zodiac rat like me" i then say shocked "what!" he says "es our whole family is cursed you are related to us so you are cursed too" i say" um ok i have to go my foster family will be looking for me" they gasp and yuki says "your in a foster home?!" i say "yes my real mom died and i was put into a foster home because my dad wouldn't take me..."

"since you guys are my family too can i move here with you i hate foster care"

yuki says " ok you can" then i say "thank you so much yuki!" i go to my foster home and pack my tuff while my foster parents are gone with the rest of the foster family i grab what i packed and ran to yuki's house i unpack in my new room and i arrange my stuff to make it neat then i got down to eat dinner

cliffhanger: what will sara do next

to be continued...


End file.
